Words With Friends
by avaniheath
Summary: Plotless series of unrelated or loosely related blurbs written during a game of "Words with Friends."


**Summary: **_**Plotless series of unrelated or loosely related blurbs written during game of "Words with Friends." Each blurb uses a word actually played by dharmamonkey (Booth POV blurbs) or AvaniHeath (Brennan POV blurbs) in the game. Cowritten with dharmamonkey.**_

**Disclaimer: Bones does not belong to me. I wish it did.**

Words With Friends

Booth (Fora): "Neither of these are appropriate forums for this discussion, Booth," she said. "Fora," I corrected her. She turned and stared at me for a moment. "What?" I asked unable to suppress a smirk. "Altar boy, twelve years of Catholic school, remember?" I knew my Latin, and a tiny bit of New Testament Greek. Not enough to say anything useful; enough to be dangerous.

Brennan (Gnawer): I had read the popular books on child rearing, as well as informational booklets from several other cultures. I was mentally prepared for the task of breastfeeding. And I was obviously physically able of providing nourishment to our daughter. I was not, however, prepared for the reality that this wonderful addition to our family unit was a gnawer. And her "chew toy" of choice was my breast. She is definitely her father's daughter.

Booth (Focal): From the minute she was born - well, before that even - she was the focal point of our life together. And, marriage or no marriage, it was the commitment to raise this daughter of ours together that made us what we are. What's between is ours. That space, the penumbra between us. That's ours, and will be no matter how many years pass.

Brennan (Fainted): I nearly fainted when I saw the little plus sign. I knew there was a possibility. It was a "warmth of the moment" kind of meeting for us. We were upset over losing Vincent and I was just a little bit afraid that perhaps time would run out for us. I use herbal contraception normally, but I was inactive, sexually, for nearly two years, so I wasn't prepared. So, yes, I knew there was a chance. But holding that little plastic stick in my hand, I suddenly knew - surprise or not - this was going to be a good thing for us.

Booth (Lone): Before I met Bones, I was a lone wolf. I worked alone. I didn't partner up. I wanted to do my own thing, not be weighed down or held back by anybody else. Bones changed all that. She opened my eyes to a whole new way of seeing the world. I knew early on that she made me a better cop, and a better man with her by my side than I ever was on my own, prowling around alone.

Brennan (Tongue): "That's disgusting, Bones!" Booth exclaimed across the table from me. Normally I maintained a vegetarian diet. However, since I became pregnant, I've found myself indulging in more meat-based dishes, usually to Booth's delight. Except I, and the fetus as well, have grown quite fond of beef tongue. Booth finds it unappealing and has even declared a rule that he will not kiss me after I eat it! I enjoy kissing Booth, but right now, I enjoy my beef more.

Booth (Sequin): When she opened the bathroom door and I saw her in the dark sapphire dress with the iridescent sequin border along the empire waist, I was of half a mind to skip the damned dinner and just shimmy that dress off her right there.

Brennan (Wasabi): "And extra wasabi sauce!" I hear Parker tell the woman behind the counter. "Are you sure, Parker? It's very spicy," I tell him. He flashes me the 'Booth Charm Smile'. "I know what I like!" he replies. I pick up our sushi while he gets our drinks. This is why I love our alone time together. Parker always amazes me.

Booth (Bile): I watched how she smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye and I felt the bile rise in my throat. Then I reached back and closed Hacker's office door behind me as she took a seat in front of his desk, and my eye caught the flash of the office lights against the platinum band o my finger. My scowl turned into a smile as I realized I had nothing to worry about. She chose me.

Brennan (Impis): "And that's why Bones is awesome!" I heard Parker telling Booth as he climbed into the backseat. "Why am I awesome?" I asked, wondering what amazing thing I have done in Parker's eyes. "His project about the Zulu," Booth told me as we pulled away from the school. "The kids loved the information on the warriors." "Not warriors, Dad! They're called impis! Right, Bones?" "Right," I laughed, seeing Booth roll his eyes.

Booth (Berm): The far side of each canal rose up like an earthen berm, giving us defilade from the insurgent position fifty meters away. I remember laying there, my face against the dirt as bullets flew overhead, and I prayed that I would make it back - back home, back to my boy Parker, and back to Bones.

Brennan (Jehad): Watching Booth walk away from me in his uniform and new haircut, all I could think of was - "Booth!" He stopped and turned as I ran up to him. The kiss was perfect. He was perfect. "Be careful. You're in the middle of a jehad, and on the wrong side," I reminded him. He kissed me again, harder, promising me he would be careful. I left him there as they called final boarding for my flight to Maluku.

Booth (Rutted): Sometimes we take it slow, filling the room with sighs, moans, and whispers. But that night, after we'd got back from the airport after picking her up, there was no finesse or patience. Six weeks she'd been gone doing field work at that Neanderthal site in Croatia, and we wanted each other so desperately, we rutted, more or less, barely closing the front door behind us before she insisted I take her right there against the foyer wall.

Brennan (Jilt): That night at the Founding Fathers, the night Hannah jilted his proposal, was the first time I understood the extent of my actions. When he asked me why women - me included - didn't want him, I realized just how much I had hurt him. I wanted to remind him that I DID want him, but I knew he couldn't accept that right now, so I stayed silent. I understood the term "heartbreak" in that moment. My heart broke for Booth.

Booth (Prune): "You want to what?" I cried, standing in front of my closet as we were packing up the content of my apartment. "I think we need to prune your collection of leather jackets," she said. "You have eight of them, six of which are black." I glared at her. "I love my leather jackets, " I told her, my voice nearly a whine. "And you do, too," I added. "You love the way I look in those jackets." I waggled my eyebrows and grinned at her. Something flickered behind her pale gray eyes and she shrugged, her face breaking into that sexy half-grin that always undid me. "Fine," she said.

Brennan (Bevy): "Ah, my bevy of beautiful girls," Booth exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "Not really, Daddy," I heard the oldest say. "Three is not enough to be a bevy. Three is a trip." A wide grin broke across his face as he kissed the girls, then me. "So literal and exact, just like your mother," he laughed. "Good thing you're like your old man, huh?" he asked our youngest. She smiled at him as he kissed her cherry pie-covered face. Yes, she was more like her father.

Booth (Gaol): "Goal?" I asked. Bones laughed out loud. "No," she said with a snicker. "Gaol - it's the alternate British spelling for jail." I rolled my eyes. "Those British have a different word for everything." She shot me a look as she drove into the roundabout and changed gears, my driving privileges having been revoked, according to her, after the debacle of the last trip we took to the UK. "Are you mad that I'm not letting you drive?" she asked. "Only a little," I replied. "As long as I get to pick the music on the radio." She snorted and merged onto the M23.

Brennan (Gowks): "All Yanks are gowks, I say," the man beside me at the pub said to his companion. Booth shot the man a glaring look, but he didn't notice as he continued his conversation. "I don't know what he just called us, but I don't like it," he whispered to me over his pint, still leering at the man beside us. "It's slang for crazy or a fool," I replied out of instinct. Booth's eyes narrowed as he growled over his drink, "Bloody Brits!" Unfortunately, the men beside us heard him this time ...

Booth (Foray): I was a bit nervous about joining Bones at the GW birthing class until I realized that this was hardly our first foray into being partners or coaching each other. We've been doing that for years. It's just that this time we really, really were partners in every way, not *just* partners.

Brennan (Sexed): "You're libidinous, Booth." I moved my arm across his chest as we lay in a post-coital haze. "What did you just call me?" he asked, his brow furrowed. He must think I've insulted him. Laying here in the moonlight, his features seem magnified somehow and my heart feels as if it skips a beat. "Salacious, lascivious, oversexed," I explain, lightly scratching my nails across his chest. "Horny or hypersexual," I whisper low as I inch closer to his lips. "Mmm …" I hear from low in his chest as his arms envelope me. "And that's a bad thing?" he asks, rolling us over so he's on top. "I didn't say -" His lips cut off my words. Libidinous, yes, just the way I like.

Booth (Heired): "I'm no heired count or anything, Bones," I told her after we left the formal event at the University of London. "I'm just a barber's son from South Philly who dropped out of college, went into the army, and became a cop. That's what I am," I shrugged. She leaned over and kissed me. "That's all I want. No inherited honors other than your own sense of loyalty, duty and honor which you'll pass down to our children."

Brennan (Hertz): "Mr. and Mrs. Booth, your car is ready," the Hertz agent smiled at Booth as I approached. "No, we aren't married. We're just partners," I told the attendant. "Why do people always assume we're married or sexually intimate?" I asked. It bewilders me that people keep assuming that Booth and I are more than coworkers. "You have Hannah. Why would someone just assume-" "Bones, can you please just not obsess over this?" he interrupted. Seeing the sadness on his face, I decided to let it go.

Booth (Aloha): "Aloha, Bones!" I said to her, putting a fake lei over her head as I walked up behind where she stood on the balcony of our rented condo. "I'm glad we decided to take a 'babymoon', Booth," she said with a smile. She'd resisted the idea, but after cajoling and enlisting Angela's help, I'd convinced her. "This is our first vacation together," she observed. My heart swelled at hearing the word 'together'.

Brennan (Acorns): "And the Princess ate the magic acorns and married the Prince and lived happily ever after!" Booth finished the bedtime story and closed the door, making his way into our room. "I really wish you wouldn't tell her that story so often," I mentioned as he slid into bed beside me. "It's a fairy tale," he replied. "Besides, she loves it! Except the 'marrying the Prince' part, which I'm okay with her not liking that," he laughed. Booth decided when we found out we were having a girl that she wasn't allowed to date until she was 30. I found this to be somewhat overprotective, but that is just how Booth is with his children. "I know she likes the story, Booth," I said, rolling to face him. "But she asked me last week how to cook magic acorns." He groaned at that. "First the acorns, then the Prince," I reminded him as I snuggled into his warm body. "No more stories," he said with a frown, realizing then that our daughter was finally growing up.

Booth (Cut): I dated women before Bones, and I dated a few after meeting her. But after meeting her, kissing her, working with her, becoming close to her, and after years of pining for her, it became clear that no one else made the cut. No matter what, I'd never be able to move on from her.

Brennan (El): The Christmas I spent with Russ and Max in the conjugal trailer was one of the best holidays I have ever experienced. If I had taken my trip to El Brujo instead of staying home, I believe now, looking back, I would have regretted that choice. I know it. I loved spending that time with Dad, Russ, Amy, and the girls. And kissing Booth beneath the mistletoe wasn't a bad experience either.

* * *

><p><em>Let us know what you think!<em>


End file.
